


Up Close

by raisedinthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr: levihanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has seen Hange without her glasses before, but never up close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(LeviHan Week Day 4 - Eyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Close

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear this is **NOT** part of the Kitten Smith Chronicles.

Hange had been talking non-stop since they got back. Actually she had probably been talking before then only Levi hadn't been with her. She gesticulated wildly as she rambled on about the abnormal they had been able to capture. Her arms flailing as the walked through the gloomy passageways. Levi just wanted to sleep. Something he pointed out as she followed him into his quarters. Levi sighed closing the door behind them. He might as well accept that she was going to stay and talk his ear off no matter what he said to discourage her.   
Hange was still pacing around the room, her eyes wild with excitement as she talked about the tests they would be able to do on the titan. Levi was always amazed at her enthusiasm and sheer passion towards the titans and the knowledge she could gain from them. To her knowledge was power, the only way they could win this. And although at first Levi had thought she was insane, he saw now that she was right. If it wasn't for her research they wouldn't be where they are now. 

Levi sat on the bed, his back up against the wall. He was so tired. Not just from the physical torture he put his body through but mentally. Mentally exhausted. What he wouldn't give to just switch off for a while. Not having to think about anything. Levi rested his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. Just a few minutes, a few minutes peace. He feels the bed dip beside him as Hange climbs up. Her arm resting beside his. She's still talking, though it's more of an unintentional mumbling now. He can hear her scribbling away at that stupid notebook she always has with her. Muttering about skin density and regeneration periods. Levi opens one eye, looking over at her. Hange is sat cross-legged. Head bent over the notebook. Her hair shielding her face. A smile tugs at Levi's mouth.   
'Do you ever shut up?' He says at last. Hange's head snaps up, she grins at him.   
'Nah, how am I supposed to annoy you if I shut up?'  
'I'm sure you'd find away Four Eyes.' He says.  
As usual Hange is a mess. Her hair sticking up, there's a streak of dirt on her cheekbone. Her glasses are covered in fingerprints.   
'How the fuck do you even see out of those things.' Levi says plucking the glasses from her face.  
She grabs at them, but Levi just holds them out of reach. Pulling out a handkerchief and begins to clean them for her.   
'They're fine.' Hange mumbles, though she doesn't try again to get them back.   
He looks over at her. She's looking at him, eyes bright. Levi has seen Hange without her glasses before, but never up close. They're so close. He can see tiny flecks of green in rich brown. The fading sunlight glinting in through the window highlighting those flecks. Long dark lashes framing them, making the richness stand out even more. Levi is entranced. He doesn't think he's seen anything more beautiful. These eyes which are looking back at him, the corners crinkling slightly as she smiles.   
'What?' She huffs out as Levi gapes at her. His hands still on the glasses they hold.   
'Nothing.' He stutters out, ducking his head. He can feel his cheeks warming under her gaze. Quickly he finished cleaning the glasses. When he finally looks back up Hange is still looking at him, a soft smile on her lips. He reaches up, places the glasses back onto her face.   
'Thanks Levi.' She says, her voice barely a whisper.   
Levi doesn't feel tired anymore. He feels like a ball of energy. His heart thrumming in his chest as he looks at Hange. Her eyes on his. They're so close now, inches apart. His eyes leave hers for the briefest of moments, flicking down to her lips. He only needs to move forward, just the slightest bit. He swallows thickly. He's pretty sure his hands are shaking. Levi leans in, pressing his lips against hers. 

Levi has never kissed anyone before. He hasn't ever thought to really. He'd often heard the others talking about their various affairs and never thought to dally into them himself. He never felt the desire to feel his lips against another's. But now with his pressed against Hange's he feels that this could be something he could do forever.   
Her lips are warm against his. Dry and chapped but soft as they move together. It isn't graceful. Their noses bump, Levi doesn't know what to do with his hands but it's the best kiss in the world. He lets out a shuddering breath when he feels Hange's hand on his neck, holding him steady. Her thumb grazing the tiny hairs at the back of his head. They part, a fraction of space between them. Levi's heart races, his whole body feels on fire. Hange's hand is still cupping his neck, her breath ghosting over his lips. He opens his eyes, when did he close them?  
Hange is looking at him, this close he feels as though he's looking right into her soul. There's a smudge on the lens of her glasses. He'd only just cleaned the damn things.   
'Levi,' Hange whispered.   
'Shut up.' Levi mumbled in reply, before pressing his lips to hers again. 

He could feel Hange's smile against his mouth. 

Carefully Levi laces the fingers of one hand through Hange's hair, the other coming to rest on her hip.   
Levi doesn't know how long they kiss for. It's all slow, tentative movements. A clack of teeth, the warm soft brush of a tongue. It feels like seconds and centuries at the same time.   
When they finally break apart again Hange looks at him, her cheeks are dusted pink and her glasses are askew on her face. Levi untangles his fingers and straightens the glasses on her nose. Hange grins at him and he can't stop the goofy smile that creeps onto his own face.   
He feels hot all over and oddly light.   
They shift awkwardly, embarrassment edging it's way in.   
Levi rubs the back of his neck as he looks at Hange. Her hands twisting in her lap.   
'So um,' he tries but words fail him. He's no good at this. Completely at a loss as to what to do and say after that.   
'Yeah,' Hange replies a small laugh tumbling out. She bites her bottom lip, Levi's seen her do it a million times before. Usually when she's thinking, scribbling away but he's never felt the desire to bite it himself before. He ducks his head, shit. He'd thought it would be impossible for him to get any redder but he's sure his cheeks flush deeper at that thought.   
'Levi,' Hange says, taking hold of his hand. He looks up, those beautiful brown eyes looking back at him.   
'I...' He begins but Hange just squeezes his hand softly.   
'It's okay. How about I go make us some tea?' She asks, he just nods. Still at a loss for what to say.  
She clambers up, ungraceful as ever. Before she leaves to make to tea she stop beside the bed where Levi is still sat, softly brushing her fingers through his hair she kisses him on the cheek. Then she's gone, the door clicking closed. 

Levi takes a deep shuddering breath. Dropping his face into his hands. What the fuck was he doing? He laughs, it might be slightly hysterical. The funny thing was even though he had no clue what he was doing it felt right.    
Hange returns soon after, two cups of tea in hand. She smiles as she walks over, those ridiculous brown eyes of hers full of warmth and Levi couldn't stop the smile he returns even if he wanted to. 

It may have been Levi's first kiss but he was sure right then that it wouldn't be the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me swooning over Erwin Smith here -- http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
